In your arms
by LoveforAlicia
Summary: Alica goes after what she really wants


**My first fic was Alicia/Peter now it's time for some Alicia/Will this will be M rated on the end .Please let me know what you think! This is set 3 months after the season finale.**

Alicia came home late that night, she was so tired. When she agreed to start a new firm with Cary she didn't imagined it would take so long and so much work to get things working.

Today was another long day of work. She had done interviews to try to find a good secretary, after that she had to go to court to help her new associate in a case. If that was all that happened today, that would be fine, but it wasn't. The problems started at lunch, how in the world had she ended up in the same restaurant that Will?

She saw him walk in with a blonde woman, they went to the back of the restaurant, Will didn't look at her, he ignored her presence .Finally her client got there and joins her at the table. She tried her best to focus on this new potential client, but she couldn't take Will of her head. Who was the blonde woman with him? Were they dating? Had he forgot about her already? Was he happy? She didn't have the right to ask him any of those questions, not after what she had done to him. She remembered him screaming at her on the day she left, he was heartbroken. She could see the pain in his eyes; she hated herself for doing this to him. After that day he didn't answer her calls or responded to her emails, so she stopped trying.

And now sitting at her couch with a glass of wine in her hand she couldn't stop thinking about every decision she made this last three months. Peter had delayed the trip to Hawaii so she could focus on her work, the kids were happy in seeing them together again, her job was tough but she was happy with the firm. So why did she felt like crying? She wanted to start crying and never stop.

My God why was this so hard? She knew she couldn't go to him, but that was all that she wanted to do and that was killing her. She continued to drink her now almost empty bottle of wine and dragged herself to her bedroom with the bottle and her phone.

She couldn't handle it anymore, so she called his home number with the hope he wouldn't recognize her number. After what felt like forever she heard a "hello". It felt so good to hear his voice, but she couldn't say anything, her voice just wouldn't come out.

"Hello?"-He said again a little impatient. "Who is this?"

She hangs up on him.

Why did she always have to be so stupid?

**Will's POV**

It was two in the morning when he answered the phone; no one said anything on the other line. It took him a minute or two to wake up and check the caller ID, when he saw the number he froze. It was Alicia.

His mind started racing, maybe something had happened to her, and maybe she needed help.

Stop. Wait. Think

He can't do this anymore; he can't go to her rescue anymore. She made her choice. If she needed help she should call her husband, her family, he wasn't part of her life anymore.

His mind went on a trip to earlier on that day when he saw her at the restaurant. She looked so beautiful, but also tired. He didn't say anything to her; he just walked away with Callie.

He had started going out with Callie again, she was fun and he needed to take Alicia out of his mind. Will went back on his bed and tried to sleep again. One hour later he was still awake fighting with his bed, so he just got up and went to the kitchen to drink a little. Until he was the one who was calling her.

**Alicia POV**

She was in her bed, crying. Thank God Peter wasn't at home and the kids were in their friends' houses. This was her moment to be sad about the choices that she made. She heard her cell ring. It was Will. What would she do now?

Answer? Don't answer? She answered

-Hello?

-You called me? – His voice wasn't friendly but it wasn't angry either

-Yes, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.

-Are you ok?

-No. –She couldn't lie to him anymore.

-Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone?

-No, I'm fine, it's nothing like that.

That was his biggest fear.

-Then why did you call me at two in the morning?

Alicia froze, she didn't know how to say this or even if she could say this.

-I miss you Will.

When she said those words there was no stopping the tears from running down her face. Will could hear her crying. There was nothing that could hurt him more then to hear her cry.

-Alicia?

-Yes –Was all that she managed to say.

-Please don't cry. –It sounded like he was pleading her to not do this to him.

-Will, just forget that I called. I know that you hate me now and I understand.

-Alicia I don't hate you, I would never hate you. I didn't went after you because I thought you were happy about your decision and now I can see that it's not the case.

There was a silence, she was still crying.

-Alicia please say something.

-Will I can't go back now, it's too late, and I'm with Peter.

Saying his name felt so weird to her. She knew that in a way he didn't deserve this.

-Does your heart know that you are with Peter?

-Will I'm sorry I left the firm.

-Screw the firm, this is you and me Alicia. We never talked; you didn't give me a chance.

Those last words came out like a knife in to her heart.

-Will I have to go, I'm sorry.

-Alicia, don't do this to me, please. You called me! That means something!

-I'm sorry Will.

She hangs up on him again.

Was this night ever going to end?

The next morning Alicia was late to work because she only slept for 3 hours. She was working on a murder case that took all day and went for drinks at night with Cary after work. Their relationship couldn't be better; their friendship truly had grown over the last 3 months. Cary told her about Kalinda, about how much he missed her now that she wouldn't talk to him. He was in love with her but she couldn't betray Will and leave L&G. Cary asked Alicia about Will and she told him the he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"You guys will get over this" Cary said before drinking another tequila shot; Alicia had made him drink tequila, because according to her, life without tequila really wasn't a life. (She sounded alcoholic, but with the life she had now, she didn't care.).

"As much as I want to let go I just can't do it" Alicia said, or maybe was the tequila talking.

-You should go to him. - Cary said with a straight face

-I can't, the kids and Peter.

-Your kids are not kids anymore Alicia, Zach is going to college and Grace will be going on her way very soon. After that what are you going to do?

-I don't know I just can't cause any pain to them; I can't be like my mother.

-You should think about being happy, if Peter makes you happy then you have to let Will go. If you want to be with Will, then go to him!

-Oh Cary you make it sound so simple.

-Sometimes it is.

They talked about work some more and Cary gave Alicia food because she was a little drunk and after that he send her to her house in a cab.

On her way to her house she couldn't stop thinking about what Cary said, about the kids not being kids, and maybe it was her heart or the tequila that had decided to give another address to the cab driver.

Will POV

Work was a mess without Diane, all he did was fighting with David Lee and the other partners about the new direction of the firm and how to make it up for the loss of big clients to Cary and Alicia's firm. He canceled drinks with Callie; he wasn't in the mood for her tonight, not after having Alicia's voice in his head all day.

He wanted to be angry and hate her for breaking his heart again. He just wanted a way out of this mess. When he got home he went straight to the shower, his plan was to try drowning himself in it. He lost notion of time and was brought back to reality by the sound of his doorbell. Who on earth could that be? He prayed it wouldn't be Callie cause he really didn't wanted to see anyone tonight.

He put a towel around his waist and went to the door; he opened the door and found Alicia standing there.

**LOVE TIME **

He opened the door in his towel, the sight of him half naked made Alicia blush a little. He looked at her for a moment before saying.

-Alicia what are you doing here?

-I don't know.

-Well, then I can't help you can i? He started closing the door on her face but she putted her hand on it.

-Will, can we talk? Please?

She had puppy eyes; he was never able to resist to it.

-You have five minutes. –He opened the door letting her in and they walked over to the couch. Noticing that he was still naked he said

-I'll be right back-

-Sure. - Alicia waited about 3 minutes before he came back wearing a Georgetown shirt and pants.

-What do you need? - He said sitting down

-I made a mistake, on the election night, I should have stayed with you, and I shouldn't have walked away.

He didn't say anything he just kept looking at her, she was shaking and he could smell the alcohol.

-Alicia what are you saying?

He was almost whispering now, scared of her answer.

-You can't just come here and say these things only to go back to Peter tomorrow morning. I can't deal with that anymore. You made your choice. So thinks before you answer me. What do you want to say to me?

Alicia was trying not to cry now.

-I'm saying that I'm sorry, I need you to know that I'm sorry. I thought that leaving the firm and being away from you would make things easier, but It just made everything worst, and you were so mad at me…

-You have no idea how many times I have put myself on the line for you, how many times I tried to protect you and you betrayed me. You of all people, I wanted to talk to figure things out, but you chose to put a knife on my back.

-Will you have to understand, I had to do what was right for my children.

-I get that, that's why no matter how hard I try, i can't hate you Alicia. The truth is that the fact that you always put them first just makes me love you even more.

Alicia could see the pain and the love in his eyes, to know that she was the one who made him so unhappy just killed her.

She got up and went to seat by his side on the couch, she put a hand in his shoulder, she felt him relax under her touch and after a moment he looked up to face her now.

-Why did you come here tonight? I understand why you did what you did, but now you have to stay away from me, you have to let me go. That's what you decided.

-What if I tell you that I don't want to stay away from you?

-It's not an option, your married and the first lady now.

-Not for long Will.

She could see the change in his eyes.

-I'm leaving Peter. I can't do it anymore. I tried as hard as I could and he knows that, I can't pretend anymore, I can't hide my feelings for you anymore.

-Alicia, please don't say it if you're not sure.

She put her hands on his face, pulling him closer to her.

-I love you, I have loved you for a long time and I want to be with you Will.

He had tears in his eyes, he waited so long to hear her saying those words, it felt like the world had stopped spinning just for them, just for this moment.

It felt so good saying it out loud, she just wanted to say it over and over again.

-Are you really saying what I think you are saying?

-I am, I love you Will Gardner.

-I love you too, I love you so much!

**He put a hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him; He saw a tender look in her eyes before kissing her. He kissed her with all the passion in him and that was all she needed.**

**They couldn't stop, the kisses were soft at first, but their pace became quickly out of control, she missed him so much and she could tell that he missed her to. Finally she broke the kiss so she could breath, he caressed her cheek before pulling her in to another round of passionate kisses. Her hands started to explore his chest and went under his t-shirt while his hands were trying to find the zipper of her dress. He pulled the zipper down and she got up from the couch to let it fall onto the ground revealing a matching set of red lingerie she was wearing. She saw him gasp.**

**He grabbed her legs and put it around his waist; he started carrying her to his bedroom, never breaking eye contact with her, never stopping kissing her. When they got to bedroom he laid her down on the bed and crawled over her, covering her body with his.**

**His lips now exploring every inch of her mouth, her tongue playing with his, it was the best feeling ever; she tasted so good, her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer and deeper. She could feel his growing erection inside his pants so she played with the buckle of his belt and she felt him pressing his hips down on her. She manages to take his pants of and his boxers, she tried to reach for his erection, but he stopped her. He grabbed her arms and placed above her head; he had a grin on his eyes, his lips on her neck, then to her ears and whispered "I never loved anyone, but you." He kissed her lips, her neck and all the way down to her breasts, he sucked and licked one nipple while he played with the other in his hand. The only thing she could do was arching her back and place one hand in his hair to hold him there. She was trembling underneath him, so he lowered one hand to her inner thighs teasing her, spreading her wetness along her thighs before putting first one and then two fingers inside of moved his fingers fast inside of her, she was arching her back, panting and trying to control her breathing. He placed his thumb over her clit and kept moving in and out of her.**

**-Let go Alicia, come for me.**

**His fingers faster and faster on her until she screamed his name with her eyes shut. She was so beautiful, her cheeks were pink, her hair spread all over the pillow. When she was able to calm herself down, Alicia looked at him a little embarrassed over the screaming.**

**-You are so beautiful you know? He said before she pulled him in for a kiss.**

**The kiss deepened and she rolled them so that she could be on top, he groaned in approval when she started straddling him, letting the tip of his penis tease her wet entrance. He put his hands on her hips trying to pull her down on him, so she lowered herself just a little and heard him release a deep moan and then she pulled herself up again, with a grin in her face.**

**-You like to tease me, don't you? –He said moving one hand to stroke her between her legs, the soft caressing of his fingers in the place where she most wanted made her gasp.**

**-Yes…-She said in a low sexy voice**

**Before she knew he had her pinned down on the bed and now he was on top of her. He looked into her eyes and kissed her.**

**-No more teasing. –And with that he was thrusting into her slowly, letting her adjust to having him inside of her, both moaned at the contact; she moved a little so that each thrust was hitting the right spot. Their pace was getting harder and harder, he was on the edge, but he couldn't go before her did, so he moved his hand to her clit making her moan and arch her hips to meet every thrust. This had her panting underneath him. He felt her body tense and she was shaking, he silenced her moans with his lips. He thrusted into her until she came saying his name, he thrusted a few more times before letting himself go inside of her. They stayed lie this for a moment, looking into each other's eyes,before he moved to lay beside her.**

**Will put his arms around Alicia, pulling her closer to him.**

**-I love you**

**-I love you too. **

**That night was the beginning of their new life together.**


End file.
